Goodnight Nurse
by You-drive-me-nuts-miller
Summary: Set at an early point in their relationship, Jessica confronts Nick's nurse fantasies head on. M for a reason ;) For the wonderful ztofan :)


**If you like this one shot, leave a review to let me know and more will be forthcoming :)**

Plunging into her purse, Jessica's hands wrapped around the contents she had just acquired. She grasped the soft rubber tube, tipped with cool, hard metal. The stethoscope that she had borrowed from Sadie was weighty and felt substantial in her hand. It would do perfectly. Underneath was a small folded bundle, acquired from Cece: an old Halloween costume that was about to be recommissioned into another service. Jess smiled to herself as she stepped into her car. Nick was not going to know what hit him.

* * *

Nick wiped the beads of sweat from his forehead as he poured what must have been his one hundredth beer of the evening. For a Thursday, it was busier than he had seen it in a long time. S_ome birthday_, he thought. Earlier in the day he had met Schmidt and Winston for lunch, where they had chided him about getting old and then they had joined him at the bar, keeping him company between customers. Jess had been at school all day but he had hoped she would come down see him this evening. But, then she'd called and told him she had some urgent paperwork she had to finish and she'd see him later at the loft. He sighed. _Birthdays suck._

* * *

Dropping his keys onto the table beside the front door, Nick yawned and stretched out his arms. The apartment air was still and silent. Schmidt had disappeared a couple of hours ago to meet Elizabeth and Winston had answered Daisy's booty call not long after. _How ironic that I'm the one not getting any action tonight_, he thought. He walked silently to his room, convinced Jess was asleep. When she waited up for him after work, she always lay on the sofa, snuggled in a blanket and watching old movies. But tonight the TV screen was blank and her pale, pink blanket sat folded at the end of the couch.

Opening his door, he pulled his dark red hoodie over his head and flung it into the far corner of the room before he noticed he was not alone. Sitting at his desk was a figure, silhouetted by the light of his reading lamp. He squinted a little as the figure swivelled in his chair and turned to face him.

"Ah, Mr. Miller, you are late for your appointment," Jess said, placing the pen she was holding in between her teeth as she eyed him.

"Uh…" Nick was momentarily dumbfounded as he took in the sight before him. Jessica Day was clad in a short, tight white nurse's costume, complete with old fashioned nurse's hat with a large red cross on the front. Around her neck was slung a stethoscope and her dark curls were pinned back into a bun. She sat with her stocking clad legs crossed – he could just make out the lace tops peeking out from the short skirt of her dress. "Jess?" he asked questioningly.

"Nurse Day, if you please," she replied sternly, dropping her head and looking at him over the bridge of her glasses. Nick smiled, getting an idea of where this might be going.

"Nurse Day," he began, stepping a little further into the room, "I'm not sure what appointment you're talking about." Jess placed the pen in her hand back down and stood up. She was wearing high white shoes that made her the same height has him.

"Nicholas Miller, you have been a bad boy and not followed nurse's orders, and now I need to give you a full, and thorough, examination." She stepped closer to him, they were inches apart. She licked her lips lightly and looked into his eyes, raising her eyebrows.

"Well, certainly Nurse Day, I wouldn't want to risk getting sick," he moved his face closer, so his breath flooded her face.

"Good," she replied, quickly stepping back and picking up a clipboard she had left on his desk. He felt a small wave of excitement and apprehension at her game**.** She looked down at the paper in her hand. "First, Nicholas, I need to be able to see what I'm working with." He looked down and gestured to his clothes, she nodded in response.

Without hesitating, he peeled off his t-shirt and undid his belt and fly, shaking his jeans to the floor and kicking them to one side. He placed his thumbs inside his underwear and was about to push them down when Jessica began to tut and shake her head.

"No, no Mr Miller, what kind of nurse do you think I am?" she bit her lip a little and at the same time pulled the zipper of her dress down another inch so he could begin to make out the pink lacy bra underneath. He moved his hands to his sides and stood, feeling a little uncertain but aroused by the possibilities, as Jessica returned the clipboard to the desk and walked towards him before circling him, looking him up and down.

"Hmmm," she said slowly.

"Hmmm?" he replied.

"Mr Miller, it's not looking good. I need to get a better look. Lay down please," she removed her glasses as Nick backed up to the bed, before climbing onto it, not letting his eyes leave Jessica. She smiled as she saw the look of anticipation on his face.

Moving towards the bed she stepped out of her shoes and climbed on to, moving so her knees were on either side of his hips and she was sitting on his thighs. She removed the stethoscope from around her neck and placed it in her ears before leaning over his chest. "First, I've got to check your breathing and heart rate." She blew on the flat end of the instrument before she rubbed it gently against the upper part of her breast, observing him as she did so, his shallow breathing, his enlarged eyes. "Now this may be a little cold…" she warned as she placed the metal end on the middle of his chest. Instantly, there was a sharp intake of breath as the cool metal made goose bumps appear on his skin. Through the rubber tubes she could hear the steady, rhythmic beat of his heart, the pattern becoming slightly faster the longer she listened. "Nicholas, I'm concerned, your heart is beating fast; very fast," she said as she removed the stethoscope and placed one palm flat on his chest.

"That may have something to do with the fact I have an incredibly hot and sexy woman sitting on me right now…" he said as he reached out and tried to touch her legs. She responded by shimming a little further down the bed, so she was out of his reach.

"Mr Miller, please keep your hands to yourself! And whatever the reason, you need some treatment…" he swallowed, eager to find out what her next plans were. Lifting herself up onto her knees, she began to slowly unzip the rest of the skimpy white costume; unveiling acres of creamy white skin and hot pink lace underwear. She shrugged the dress over her shoulders and threw it to the ground. Swiftly, she moved her hands to her hair and removed the pins that held it in place and shook her head so it fell over her shoulders. She reached to remove the paper hat when Nick interjected.

"Jess, uh, Nurse Jessica – can you leave that on?" he inquired. She gave him a wry smile and returned her hands to her hips.

"Now, Nicholas, this therapy requires me to test out various areas of your… anatomy and judge your responses. Do you understand?" she asked, staring down at him.

"I do," he replied in a faint, gravelly voice. He felt his body begin to rise in temperature and a hardness began to form in his underwear. Jessica moved so she was sitting beside him on the bed and leaned forward, her curls brushing his chest. Using her fingers, she began to trace lightly up and down his torso until she could feel him squirm and make little, involuntary shivers. Her fingers moved along the waistband of his underwear, lightly dipping inside. She could see his arousal clearly. Next, she ran her hands up and down his inner thighs, stopping briefly to chart his hardness. He flinched in reaction and reached out to touch her.

"Ah, ah, ah," she cautioned, shaking her finger, "You can look but you can't touch." He groaned in reply, becoming increasingly frustrated.

Her attentions now moved further up his body and began to dust her lips over the warm skin of his neck, feeling his pulse throb through it's prominent veins. Wetting her lips a little, she moved her kisses across his throat, pushing her hands into his hair as she did so, before pulling back, leaving him panting, wanting more. "So far," she said, breathing heavily," All responses are as expected." She turned, so her back was to him and re-straddled his body. "Next…" she placed her hands on his torso again before pushing them down, into his underwear, as her butt moved closer to his face. Quickly she found his erection, delectably warm and hot, she felt him flinch.

"Jess…" he began in protest, "How am I supposed to not touch you, especially with your ass in my face!" She turned around and looked at him over her shoulder.

"Exercise some self-restraint Nicholas, or this therapy session is over," he sighed and looked up at the ceiling trying to ignore that fact that her lace clad behind was inches from his face and her soft hands were beginning to move up and down his erection.

Jessica moved his underpants down his legs and took in the juxtaposition of the hardness encased in soft skin. She leant down closer and began to swirl her tongue around it's tip, softly at first and them more urgently. Slowly, she took more of him into her mouth, increasing the pressure as she did so and moving one hand to stoke the delicate patch of skin behind his scrotum; his hips jerking in response. She smiled; she was enjoying this power. Gradually, her hand began to move more urgently and her tongue swirled and pressed against him more intensely until she could feel him moving closer… so she stopped. Removing her hands and lips she moved herself back to the side of the bed and stared at him intently, taking in the sight of his arousal and disappointment. "You'll be pleased to know you passed test two," she said, smiling cheekily.

"Great," he replied, in between ragged breaths. Recomposing himself, though still acutely aware of his erection, "So what's number three?" he asked.

"This," she replied simply, reaching back to unclasp her bra and letting it fall over her arms to her waist. "Now I need to see your… performance." There was a brief pause as he registered her meaning. Then swiftly, roughly, he grabbed her and pulled her towards him, smashing his lips against hers, kissing her hungrily. His hands made light work of her panties and they were soon tossed to the bottom of the bed; she was naked except of a pair of silky white hold ups. Pulling her onto his waist, he urgently kissed her neck before taking her warm, soft breasts in his hands and running his hot tongue over their sensitive parts. Jess squirmed against him and he could feel her arousal. Returning to the kiss, he let his hands roam her body, taking in the gently curve of her hips and the peachy softness of her butt.

Without warning, his hand moved to her waist and he rolled her over so he was above her, crushing her paper hat against the head of the bed as he did so. He reached down and felt her wetness. Pulling back, he moved to her legs, laying kisses up her thighs until he reached their apex. He heard he draw in her breath sharply. _Two can play the teasing game, _he thought_._ Abandoning this, he felt her disappointment, but it was soon replaced by surprise as, without missing a beat, he quickly immersed himself in side her.

She was shocked by his urgency and speed as he moved. She felt herself move out of her own body, become an observer of her own reactions. His movements were animalistic and primal, she'd never really seen this side of Nick and it was quickly tipping her over the edge of control.

Nick felt himself lose any restraint of his own actions; he was operating purely on instinct. He wanted to make her come. He moved his warm kisses back to her neck and chest as one hand sought out her clitoris, rubbing it gently with his thumb. Moving even faster than before, he could feel she was close. "Come on baby," he whispered in here ear, which seemed enough to push her over the line as he felt her tighten all around him, her sharp fingernails digging deeply into his shoulders. Now, he removed the last of his own self-repression and let himself follow, pleasure exploding through him, before collapsing on her stomach in a sweaty, panting heap.

Silence and disbelief passed between them –it had never been quite like this before. Jessica stared, wide eyed at the ceiling, trying to compose herself. Slowly, Nick rolled over and lay his head on the pillow beside her, the only sound their rapid breathing. After a seeming eternity, she turned to him and said, "Miller, you passed test three," she took in a few more breaths.

He turned to face her, "That's good to know," he said before pausing briefly, "Er, Nurse Day, will I be seeing you again?" A smile formed on her lips as she moved closer to him.

"You never know your luck Miller," she replied before drawing him into another kiss.


End file.
